Seven Days
by OnexLostxSoul
Summary: Young Prince Zuko will make a valiant attempt to court Mai over a period of seven days. However, one must wonder if he is missing the point... PreBanishment, Maiko.
1. Day 1

_It struck Zuko when he was nine years old. It was at that age he realized girls were profoundly different than boys, other than obvious physical variations of course. Having grown up in the isolation of the palace, he hadn't had much contact with girls around his age. He didn't count Azula; she was a demon, not a girl. So when his demon of a sister was surrounded by her two closest friends (or 'followers' as Zuko had taken to calling them), it was no wonder he had taken some mild interest in their behavior. _

_Ty Lee and Mai were their names he believed, and after comparing them with the women of the Fire Nation court that he had born witness to, he found that they were nothing like their older counterparts. While the women would sit properly in their seats and hide their faces behind silken fans, Ty Lee would perform acrobatic tricks in the mud. While the women would laugh and feign interest in what each of their companions had to say, Mai would sit propped up against a tree and refuse to take part in any activities that were remotely unappealing. Zuko wondered if it was age or personality that brought about these differences, but altogether he decided that he didn't care one way or another. Girls were infected with cooties, and he stood his best chances as far away from them as possible. _

"_Zuko, why don't you join your sister and her friends? They look like they're having fun." His Mother smiled down at him as they sat beneath the shade of the courtyard willow tree. The boy raised an eyebrow, turning his attention to the three. It seemed Azula and Ty Lee were playing some sort of clapping game. If you lost, your punishment was a rough pinch on the arm. From the forming bruises on Ty Lee, it seemed Azula was winning. Mai, on the other hand, was observing them disinterestedly from a few feet away. That is, until her eyes met Zuko's. Zuko quickly looked away, only to glance back to see if the girl was still staring at him. She was, in fact, a blush tinting her cheeks as she swiftly turned her attention to the ground. Just a week ago Azula had played a terrible trick on them by forcing Zuko to knock Mai into the courtyard fountain. It had been an embarrassing and horrific event, one that Zuko did not find pleasant to recall._

"_I don't want to." Zuko crossed his arms and nodded his head, as if all had been decided. _

"_Come now." Ursa stroked his hair and gave him a gentle nudge in the shoulder. She rose, taking her son by the hand and lifting him to his feet. "Just for a few minutes. I'll go request that lunch be made." _

_Zuko sighed, his mouth twisted into a grimace. His mother simply didn't understand. Spending more time with Azula wasn't a means by which to build a friendship. It only gave her more chances to humiliate and demean him. Nevertheless, Zuko could not refuse his mother's pleading eyes. He staggered over to the girls, making it known in his unwilling demeanor that he would rather be swallowing a handful of mud. His heart sunk to his stomach when Azula looked up at him with wicked eyes and put a halt to the clapping game (to which Ty Lee seemed utterly grateful). _

"_Hello, Brother." Azula's smirk sent chills up his spine. "There's enough people now… How would you like to play tag with us?" _

_Zuko inclined his head suspiciously at his sibling, approaching her with caution. "Fine. I'll be 'it', then," he volunteered, as he knew he would end up being unanimously elected such. "I'll count to ten." _

"_Come on, Mai!" Ty Lee dashed over to the blushing girl and jerked her to her feet with intertwined hands. "Zuko's really fast!" _

_Zuko shut his eyes. "One..." _

_Mai and Ty Lee went sprinting toward opposite ends of the courtyard while Azula sneakily began climbing up the lower branches of the willow tree. When Zuko finally reached ten, he found that a surge of adrenaline was coursing through his body. A smile tinged his face. It had been a while since he'd played such a game. He went dashing toward Ty Lee, who only giggled and looped around the yard at least five times with him in pursuit. Finding them equally matched in speed, Zuko came to a halt when he saw Mai standing frozen in the near corner. He shot her a daring smile and instead lunged for her. Mai gasped, breaking out into a run across the grass, though he was gaining on her steadily. She adjusted her strategy and rounded the willow tree, using it as a barrier between them. Her heart pounded not only from the exercise, but from the laughter that escaped her chaser's lips. _

"_You're pretty good!" he called from behind the tree, taking a step to the right. She mirrored his movements, using the stalled time to catch her breath. They began a playful dance around the trunk of the tree, dashing in every which direction. Azula waited until they were circling toward each other before sweeping down from the tree and sticking out her leg. Mai tripped over her, causing her to go plummeting toward the ground- or rather, the oncoming body that stopped a little too late. They went crashing to the ground, each letting forth a simultaneous cry. When Zuko opened his eyes, a mortified Mai was crumpled atop him. Their foreheads touched and their eyes met for a moment. An identical shade of crimson tinted their cheeks. Mai scattered backward, while Zuko tucked his legs to his chest and buried his head into his knees. How much would it cost to buy a new sister? _

_Princess Ursa called the children to lunch and Azula and Ty Lee dashed away, their intermingled laughter taunting them without end. Zuko glanced up to see Mai a few feet away from him, flexing an injured arm with a downtrodden expression. His eyes widened when he noticed a droplet of blood fall from her left palm and caress the grass below. "You're bleeding." Setting aside his humiliation, he crouched in front of her and took her hand into his own to observe the wound. It was a minor cut across the palm, nothing to worry about. But she certainly couldn't go around with a bloody hand all day. Unaffected by the girl's deepened blush, he reached into his pocket and produced a crimson handkerchief that was still neatly folded. He wrapped it around her palm, and she shivered upon feeling his skin brush hers. "Keep adding pressure to that," he instructed, edging back when he realized how close they had become. "I can't believe you were hurt because of my stupid sister." _

_Mai forced her lips move, uttering in a raspy voice, "It's alright. I just scraped it on a rock. Th-Thanks for…" She nodded toward the makeshift bandage. _

_His eyes were insistent as they met hers, inquiring and somewhat demanding. "Why do you let her do those things? I wouldn't call her much of a friend, the way she treats you and Ty Lee." _

_Mai pursed her lips, her eyes shifting from left to right as though Azula might appear out of thin air. "I'm honored to be Princess Azula's friend." _

_Zuko's puzzled expression gradually morphed into one of a knowing smile. He leaned forward once again to whisper into her ear, "I understand. My parents make me do things I hate too."_

Seven days. That was the tradition, in the Fire Nation. When a nobleman wished to court a young lady, he would do so for seven days and await her answer on the eighth. With trinkets, flowers, poetry, and finely-crafted jewelry, he would hope to impress her by flaunting his money and good manners about. Etiquette was no stranger to fourteen-year-old Prince Zuko, though he wasn't entirely sure whether or not he could master the prospect of courting himself. He could hardly remember the proper layout of silverware at a banquet, let alone attempt to pry into the most intimate corridors of the female mind in an attempt to woo a member of their population. Nevertheless, he assured himself that he had witnessed enough attempts (both successes and failures) to understand the mechanics of courtship.

When he rose from bed the first day, he took extra care in making himself presentable. He washed thoroughly, smoothed out the creases in his crimson robes, and tied his hair up with symmetrical precision. He took a few minutes eyeing himself skeptically in the mirror, trying to align his posture in such a way that portrayed confidence, yet modesty. If his efforts went awry, he would not be able to amend his humiliation. In fact, he would most likely disown himself and join the Ember Island Players. He tucked his dagger into his shoe and exited his room to descend the stairwell that led to the palace gardens. He casually strutted throughout the grounds, nodding at each person he passed with a delicate smile.

When he laid his eyes on it, he knew it was the one. The most beautiful flower in the garden, a blood-red rose in full bloom. Ensuring that there was no one in sight, he drew his dagger and clipped the rose from its branch. He snipped off its thorns swiftly and tucked the flower into his sash, shrouding it with his tunic. Zuko proceeded down the hallway, well aware that his legs were trembling. His mind stemmed last-minute doubts:

_Maybe I should ask tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow wouldn't be so bad. _

_I think I may be coming down with something. Wouldn't want Mai to catch it. _

_I'm tired. I need a few more hours of sleep._

Zuko felt his breath leave him as he heard his own footsteps against the stone walkway of the external pavilion. There she sat in the adjacent corridor, beside Ty Lee and Azula who were engaged in an intensive game of Pai Sho. At least, it would have been intensive had Ty Lee understood the game. Someday Zuko would have to teach her how to play properly, so that she would stand some chance against his strategic sister. He forced his limbs to remain stoic and made some attempt to prevent blood from channeling straight to his face. He approached cautiously, as though to avoid any hidden traps that might have been set to hinder his motives. Ty Lee was the first to notice him, announcing his presence with a hearty greeting, "Morning Zuko!"

Zuko nodded, not quite trusting his mouth to form coherent words. He froze a few feet away when Mai glanced at him, her disinterest somewhat diminished as she offered him the smallest of smiles. Azula didn't bother to turn around, as she could never be swayed from attending to a competition. "Mai…" Zuko swallowed hard. _This is it. _He knelt down and pressed her lips to the girl's cheek momentarily, pulling away quickly as their interaction could be perceived as indecent from a passerby. Mai blinked a few times, her shock not to be outdone by her feigned boredom. He withdrew the rose from his sash and pressed it into the girl's hand with an awkward, cracked voice, "This is… um, this is for you." He stood and strode down the hallway before he had time to say anything stupid. When he rounded the corner he ducked, curling up behind the stone wall measuring a remarkable four feet. It wasn't the best hiding spot, but it would do. He waited a few painful moments before peeking over the wall. Mai was currently engaged in conversation with Azula, seeming completely unaffected. The rose was still clasped in her limp hand as she listened to Azula's commentary with a jaded expression.

"Seems like you could use a tip."

Zuko winced, whipping around to see Ty Lee looking down at him with a bright, yet pitying smile. "Tip? What do you mean?" He crossed his legs and folded his arms in some attempt to conserve his dignity.

"I think it's really sweet that you're courting Mai," she announced, seating herself next to the teenage boy. "However, like every sweet boy, you need a nudge in the right direction." Zuko's eyes narrowed in suspicion. How did he know this wasn't a trap? "Now, now, Zuko. Don't give me that look. I would never sabotage true love. Azula thinks you two make a great couple too! Even if it's only because she wants to spy on you!" She quickly changed direction upon noting the other's sullen expression. "Look, you're not doing a bad job. Any normal girl would be all over you by now. But that's just the point; Mai isn't a normal girl. She isn't impressed by flowers or exotic chocolates or beautiful silken gowns that she'd never wear. Remember, you're not courting just anyone. You're courting _Mai._ The point isn't to shower her with useless gifts- it's to remind you both of why you love each other. Give her something that lets her know she's someone you're _choosing_ to be with."

Zuko brought his folded hand up to his lips thoughtfully, a smile tingeing his lips. "You're a genius, Ty Lee. I think I know what I need to do now."

She winked, ruffling his hair as she exclaimed, "Six days left!"

Six days… He'd have to try harder tomorrow.


	2. Day 2

_Twelve year old Zuko sauntered through the palace hallways, his expression less than favorable. Should you have asked him why he sauntered, he would have supplied you with the firm and legitimate response: "Because." Now, you could infer from this simple word many prospects. Prince Zuko might have sauntered because somehow he had been blamed for the fire set in the banquet hall, which had been Azula's doing. He might have sauntered because he had failed the last test administered by his tutor; it had been a little difficult to study without his textbooks, as Azula had hidden them somewhere in the vast scope of the royal library. He might have sauntered because he had been promptly shown up during his firebending lessons when his little sister had demonstrated the techniques _he _should have been learning with perfection. Regardless of the reason, Zuko sauntered and had taken care not to allow his spirits to be risen for the remainder of the day. _

_He slunk into the eastern parlor, his eyes transfixed on the floor until he heard a familiar sound- the sound of a blade being unsheathed from its holster. Instinctively he shuddered, his eyes shifting from left to right as he tried to identify the source of the noise. He noticed something flicker out of the corner of his eye, and he peered around the marble column before him into the vastness of the parlor. In the far corner of the room was one of Azula's closest companions. Mai, as he recalled. In her hand she held a sleek dagger, which she was weighing curiously in her right hand with a puzzled expression on her face. Zuko paled, his first instinct being to lunge across the room and swipe the knife from her hands. He had never seen a lady of the court handle a weapon before, and she would most likely be hurt if she wasn't careful. Nevertheless, he remained shrouded behind the column and watched as the girl turned his back to him, perpendicular to the wall about twenty-five meters away. She drew the blade to her chest and her body tensed, before she flung the knife toward the banner fostering the Fire Nation insignia. It struck the banner dead center before bouncing off the wall behind it. Zuko's lips parted in shock; her aim was perfect! Nevermind that she'd just hurled a dagger at the sacred crest of their nation. _

_She stepped forward to retrieve the knife, and then repeated the motion. She struck her mark again. And again. And again. And again… _ _With every strike Zuko felt himself take another silent step, until he had emerged from the shadows directly behind her. "You're really good at that." _

_Mai inhaled sharply, her wrist twisting in mid-toss. The dagger clattered to the ground as she whipped around to face the Prince. "Your Highness." She masked her shock with a slight bow, her gaze flickering to the knife on the floor. "My apologies. I was just occupying myself while Azula was attending to her firebending lessons." The slightest of blushes tinged her cheeks, though it went unnoticed by the other who had stooped down to retrieve the fallen weapon. _

"_Do you practice often?" He held the blade up to the nearby lantern to admire its commendable build. It was stained and worn, but a decent weapon nonetheless. _

_Mai shrugged, her eyes revealing her surprise. How could it be that the Prince was even remotely interested in her undertakings? Reflexively, she itched to reach out and take back her weapon, though it certainly was not her place. He was a Prince; he was entitled. "As often as I can. It was one of my father's old knives."_

"_I see." Zuko twisted his wrist, rotating the blade with curiosity. "Say, how did you manage to hit the exact same place every single time? What's your secret?" _

_Mai felt an inexplicable heat rise to her cheeks as the young Prince stared her down intently. He was asking for… her advice? He was admitting that she possibly knew something about weaponry he had not yet discovered? This was unlike everything her mother had ever taught her about males. Males were prideful, stubborn, and could never be made to believe that they knew anything less than their female counterparts. Perhaps Zuko, despite being handsome and cordial, was not yet a 'man' bound by these unwritten absolutes. "Well, you see… it's not always reliable to make your point of focus the center of the banner. It's inconsistent. Try lining up your elbow with the candleholder there. It's easier than trying to rotate your wrist to accomplish the angle." The authoritative words felt strange in her mouth, as she was addressing one of the highest standing nobles in the entire Fire Nation. Zuko's eyebrow quirked as he squared his posture and assumed his stance with an uncertain expression. He focused his attention on the motion and strength of his throw in relation to the foreground, rather than weakly eyeballing the target. _

_Upon releasing the dagger, he was pleased to find that he was but a few millimeters off target. A little more concentration and he'd be tossing dead center in no time. "Hmm." Zuko's expression shifted into that of amusement as he scratched the back of his neck shyly. "Thanks." His eyes widened as though undergoing a sudden realization, before dashing forward to retrieve the blade. His cheeks were tinged with a light pink as he approached the girl, weapon in hand. "Would you… like to learn a trick? It's something my cousin taught me a few years back." Mai felt her head incline with a nod, her blush mimicking that of the boy's. Her blush intensified and her lips parted in wonder as the other took her right hand into his left, before pressing the hilt of the knife into her palm. "This works for most standard blades. Steady it with your index curved beneath the hilt. Yes, just like this." His hands were soft and gentle against hers, a sure sign of his royal upbringing. _

"_Flick your wrist at a forty-five degree angle and the knife will always land blade-up." His fingers wrapped around her slim wrist and tilted its position to indicate the motion. "Flick your wrist at a ninety degree angle and the knife will land blade-down. It's strange- it works from no matter what distance. Lu Ten explained it as having something to do with gravity and acceleration."_

_Mai felt an odd sense of loss as the Prince withdrew his grasp from hers. To cover up her disappointment, she began practicing the technique multiple times. Each time it had the same effect, much to her satisfaction. "This is a handy technique for concealed weapons in a tight situation."_

"_Yes, well…" Zuko caught the knife in midair with a slight smirk. "You should never have to use it." _

_Mai felt a great pressure on her chest, and a flare of anger was ignited that prodded her tongue to speak fiery words. "And pray tell, why is that Prince Zuko?" Her gaze hardened as she stepped forward and uncouthly snatched the dagger from his grasp. "Because women are not suited to fight?" _

"_Not at all. You seem very suited for combat." Zuko leaned forward, tilting his head so that his lips were centimeters away from her ear. "But you will never have reason to pick up a weapon. I would throw myself in front of a thousand daggers for you."_

Zuko put a hand over his heart, half-amazed by the rate at which it was pounding. He stood pressed against a chilly marble wall, his form hidden from the passersby on the street by a convenient row of olive trees. He was not sure what someone would have thought if they had seen him lurking suspiciously outside of a window that belonged to a young woman. Zuko tensed, as he heard the awaited footsteps and the soft click of a door. _She's back. _The expected sounds could be heard- the thump of a book bag hitting the floor, the rustling of a cloak being cast aside, and footsteps rounding the room. Suddenly, all movement stopped and Zuko's stomach twisted. He took a slight sidestep and peered around the vine-framed pane of glass.

Mai had halted by her bedside, her back turned toward him as she picked up the wrapped box that lay innocently on her pillow. She studied the package, before untying the single ribbon that held the red decorative tissue to its rectangular form. After brushing away the dressings carelessly onto her bed, she observed the article intently for a rather extended period of time. Zuko could barely hear his own thoughts over the sound of his heartbeat. Unable to withstand the suspense, he tapped gently on the glass three times, earning a slight jump from the other. Mai turned around swiftly, her alarm morphing into an expression of plainly forced irritation. She set the box down almost reverently on her bed before striding over to the window and unlatching it to meet the Prince face to face.

"You must think yourself rather clever," she scorned, the slightest hint of a smile tingeing her lips. She leaned forward, resting her weight on her forearms as she brought her face a teasing few inches away from his.

"Clever? No, not at all." Zuko took her hand into his and pressed his lips against it. Mai's breath caught in her throat, and she struggled to contain the trembling of her arm. "Romantic, maybe."

"Yeah, sure. You've really swept me off my feet, standing outside of my window like some sort of malevolent stalker." Even through the thick layer of sarcasm that coated her voice, Zuko could sense the affection that was buried deep beneath her indifference. She squeezed his hand and her voice softened. "You know, I never thought it would come to this."

"Certainly you can't tell me it never crossed your mind?" Zuko admonished, inclining his head mischievously. "After everything? Did you think I was leading you on?"

"No, no." Mai looked away, her lips pursed. Something within her was struggling to understand, and Zuko could only raise a curious eyebrow. "That's not what I meant. It's just…" A shadow of doubt passed over her eyes. Her next words were whispered so softly, they may very well have never been spoken. "Why me?"

Puzzlement crossed over Zuko's expression. What a ridiculous question. Why? _Why? _Because… Because… She was Mai! She was who she was!

"_Remember, you're not courting just anyone. You're courting Mai. The point isn't to shower her with useless gifts- it's to remind you both of why you love each other. Give her something that lets her know she's someone you're choosing to be with."_

Zuko's eyes fluttered shut, a sweet smile passing over his lips. "I guess you have five more days to find out, don't you?" Using the window ledge as a brace, he lifted himself up and kissed her cheek. A gasp escaped her, and the Prince slipped away as quietly as he had come.

Left on Mai's bed was a new set of throwing knives, with a small piece of paper upon which was scratched, _The best thing about owning a weapon is never having to use it._


	3. Day 3

"_Good evening, Lady Minako. Is Mai available?" Prince Zuko pasted his most cordial smile on his face and bowed deeply, as though attempting to kiss the concrete slab lining the doorway of the exquisite household. The woman's eyes lit up almost as brightly as her smile. She curtsied and paid her due respects before ushering the boy into the manor eagerly. Zuko seemed to have that effect on women, particularly woman with daughters his age; he couldn't imagine why._

"_Of course, Prince Zuko! Please, come right this way." Lady Minako led him throughout the lengthy corridor and past the fiery-red marble columns that lined the crimson and gold decorative walls. She paused for a moment, gesturing with a gracefully curved hand down the hall. "Mai is in the kitchen area, the second room on the left. Feel free to enter as you please. I'm sure she will be thrilled upon your arrival." Zuko was not fooled by her inviting, carefree tone. He began down the hallway, not bothering to glance behind his shoulder to witness Lady Minako pulling aside a servant in order to instruct him to stalk the Prince's every move. To be in a room alone with a young woman was nothing less than scandalous. Agni forbid they might touch, or even kiss!_

_Without taking the time to knock, he peered around the archway to observe a shockingly humorous sight. The kitchen, being adjacent to the servant's quarters, was significantly less glamorous than the ornamental style of the manor. It was made up of not marble, but grey stone that was dampened, cracked, and poorly maintained. At the far corner of the room was Mai, standing beside the wood-lit oven dressed in a casual cotton skirt and midriff that exposed the slightest bit of pale skin, making Zuko shiver. From the look of her abandoned outer blouse and the white powder that caked her figure, she was not expecting any company. Hunched over the russet oak counter, she whispered something that sounded suspiciously like a curse as she kneaded at a substance within a red-tinted glass bowl. _

_With a mischievous smile, he crept up behind the unsuspecting girl and swiftly clasped his chilly hands around her nigh-bare hips. A sharp gasp escaped her lips, the bowl clattering as she jolted and whipped around straight into his arms. "Zuko!" Her shock shifted into a momentary smile, before disdain crossed her expression. She scowled as he looked her up and down, for she could see the suppressed humor in his pursed lips. "Don't you dare say a word," she warned, pretending not to notice the sensual way his thumbs circled the flesh of her hips. _

"_Would it be too much to ask what you are trying to accomplish?" A blush crossed her cheeks as his hands began to brush away the white powder smearing her outfit. His touch lingered perhaps a little longer than it should have, his fingers skimming from her shoulders down to her breasts, then her stomach. His hands were withdrawn by the deep clearing of a throat that emerged from the servant now surveying them like a hawk from the kitchen entrance. At last, the chaperon had arrived. _

"_I'm… I'm making a pie." Mai's eyes shifted from the flour tainting her clothing to the bowl on the counter. "Raspberry meringue. Mother wants me to learn how." The word 'mother' was spoken with a familiar resentment that made Zuko shudder. He overcame his discomfort swiftly, leaving his expression as affectionate as ever._

"_That sounds delicious." He peered around the girl's shoulder to observe the odd compilation in the bowl. It was a collection of mashed red berries coating a stiff hunk of clay-like material. "Are the raspberries meant to be mixed in with the dough like that?"_

"_I haven't the slightest idea!" Her eyebrows quirked in frustration. "One of the cooks showed me how, I wasn't listening. I only have the quantities for each of the ingredients. What to do with them? A mystery yet to be solved." She pushed away her distorted creation before gesturing to the copious ingredients lining the adjacent counter. It seemed someone had predicted her ultimately failure and repetition of the recipe. "I can't seem to figure it out!"_

"_Well let's see." Zuko picked up the discarded scroll that listed the ingredients and their respective amounts. "We're two intelligent people, we can figure this out. Alright, so it's composed of three separate parts. The bottom crust, the raspberry filling, and the meringue finish. Let's try to separate the ingredients by layer. I'm willing to bet the flour and the butter make up the bulk of the crust." He squinted at the recipe. "Egg whites? What are those for?" _

"_The meringue, I think." Mai shook her head hopelessly. "I couldn't separate the whites from the yolk! It all just sort of clumps together! What I want to know is what the 'pinch of salt' is for." _

"_Pinch of…? Maybe it's for the filling?"_

"_No, no, that doesn't make sense. Why mix salt and raspberries? It may be for the meringue." _

"_But meringue is sweet, not salty. I'm willing to bet the sugar is meant to be distributed between the meringue and the filling. Which leaves the salt for the crust." _

"_Maybe we should cook without it, Zuko. I mean, would the pie really miss just a 'pinch'?" _

"_Don't be so sure! Cooking bread without yeast yields a rather unseemly wafer. Maybe salt serves a vital purpose. Otherwise, it wouldn't be on the list." _

"_Alright, alright. I'll add the salt to the dough mixture. You start on the filling." _

"_Am I… supposed to crush the raspberries? Or leave them whole? What makes up that syrupy, sweet filling that's usually inside of pies?"_

"_I always thought it might have been jam with fruit preserves, but apparently I was sorely mistaken. Just follow your instincts." _

"_I'm afraid my instincts weren't equipped with pie-baking intuition, Mai." _

_And for the next few hours they quibbled, laughed, spilt baking ingredients, and failed at creating an edible pie in the most epic of proportions. After several ingredient mixtures and meringue techniques, they concocted an agreeable replica of the meringue pie that Mai had witnessed the servants prepare just days before. The meringue was lopsided, the filling was no more solid than mush, and the crust crumbled upon the lightest touch. Nevertheless, it was a pie, and an edible one at that. _

"_You know, we did pretty well for not having a proper recipe," Zuko decided, before running his index finger along the rim of the pie and jamming it into his mouth- a rather uncouth action for a prince.  
_

"_Yes, well, it's nothing I'd ever serve at my table." Her lip curled into a smile before mimicking Zuko's action. The texture left much to be desired, but the taste was ultimately satisfying. "Mother would have a heart attack if she saw it. It's simply not presentable." _

"_No?" Zuko's frown shifted into a sweet smile as he leaned forward and whispered just a few inches away from her lips, "I would eat every last bite, just knowing it was a product of your divine hands." He always said such things that made her heart pound in her chest and her palms glisten with sweat. Bringing their lips so close, so treacherously close, but never joining them. To kiss her without first marrying her or at least naming her as his Intended would be nothing short of dishonorable. The servant, whom they had forgotten was keeping a careful eye on them, chose this instance to tap his foot against the floor and clear his throat in his signature obnoxious manner. _

_Zuko sighed, his warm breath caressing her throat just as he pulled away. His eyes shone with a silent, familiar promise: Some day. _

"Lady Mai?"

Mai glanced up from her novel and sat stiffly at the edge of her bed. Her heart pounded in her chest reflexively, for she was certain of the occasion upon which she was being addressed. "Come in."

A rather flustered maid entered her room, balancing a tray carefully on one hand while holding the door open with the other. "This arrived for you just a moment ago. It was sent by one of the palace servants."

"Thank you. Leave it on the dresser, if you would." Mai waited for the woman to depart before she let her curiosity get the better of her. She discarded the book in her hand and approached the platter upon which a silver tray shrouded with a high lid was placed. With a deep breath, she wrapped her fingers around the lid's handle and reverently set it aside. A rich, sweet aroma swept through her senses, and before her lay a pie with beautifully sculpted meringue peaks. Its beauty rivaled that of any desert she had ever witnessed, and she knew the flavor of the pie without so much as a taste.

_Tap, tap, tap! _A smile crossed her face, but was quickly replaced with a raised eyebrow as she turned toward her bedroom window to see Zuko waving through the glass. Mai took the tray in one hand and crossed the room to unlock the window with the other. "And I'm to presume this was your doing?" She set the pie on the ledge between them, allowing her index finger to caress the male teenager's cheek upon its descent.

His golden eyes sparkled as he replied, "Took me five tries to form that meringue the way you see it now."

"You'd best stop lurking outside of my window. It's terribly inappropriate." She loved the way his eyes fluttered shut as she caressed his cheek in a rare, affectionate, and forbidden gesture. The setting sun glistened through the rosebushes behind the young man, illuminating his figure in an admittedly romantic way as he reached up to grasp her hand in his.

"It would be half as inappropriate if we were engaged." Zuko's hopeful eyes bore into hers, and she couldn't suppress her heart from leaping. This feeling of being genuinely desired and cared for was overwhelming; it was nothing Mai had ever experienced before, for only Zuko had the passion and the power to melt away the cold mask she had adopted to conform to this lifestyle. And to think… if she wedded Zuko, she would never again have to wear that mask. If he stayed the same passionate, honest person that he was, Mai could continue to be the person she longed to be- the person he loved.

Mai dipped her index finger into the pie, scooping up a bit of each layer before licking it clean in a slow, tempting manner that made Zuko flush a deep crimson. It was by far the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. "I guess you have four days to find out, don't you?" she teased, as he tried to cover up his embarrassment with a chuckle.

"Alright, you got me there."

"Wait here. I'll go fetch some utensils. I'll be damned if the Prince of the Fire Nation is going to eat pie underneath my roof without a proper instrument."

"In all fairness, I'm not necessarily under your roof." He gestured pointedly toward his position outside of the window. And at Mai's expectant stare, he did the most inappropriate thing one could imagine- he climbed through the window and into the young lady's room.


	4. Day 4

_Zuko walked the familiar path toward Mai's home with a little more brisk in his step than usual. Today, the day of the Summer Solstice banquet, was one of the most celebratory days of the Fire Nation calendar. Being that he was but a mere few birthdays away from coming of age, he would be expected to escort a young woman of his own age to the occasion. It was only proper and gentlemanly after all, to escort a young woman as soon as one's arm was broad enough to accompany another's. Mai had been kind enough to fulfill this role for him, and he could not help but feel a touch of excitement that he was obligated to suppress. It was much easier to endure a social event when there was someone almost as antisocial as yourself to pass the time with. Rather than forcing his interest in rising political officials and economic figures, he could converse about swordsmanship, contemporary novels, and how boring everyone else was. It was the first time in a rather long while that he'd been anxious to attend such an event. _

_Upon knocking on the door to the Minako household, he signed over every right he had to peaceful, plausible thought. He was ushered swiftly into the manor by the Lady of the house, a stream of greetings and apologies targeted at him. "Mai will be out of her room in just a moment, Prince Zuko! Please forgive her tardiness, she won't be long." _

"_Please, don't worry. We have plenty of time before the banquet begins." As revered as he felt, his words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Lady Minako nearly dragged him down the hall by the shoulder, and knocked firmly on her daughter's door. "Mai! Mai, darling, the Prince is here! You mustn't keep him waiting!" Her tone of voice was slathered with sweetness that did little to mask her threatening innuendo. Mai, on the other hand, did not bother with innuendo._

"_I'll be ready when I'm ready." _

_Zuko bit back a smile, contrasting the horror that crossed her mother's face. "Mai!" _

_The Prince interceded swiftly, lest Mai spur on a coronary. "It's no trouble. I'm early, and the fault is mine." _

"_Oh nonsense!" Lady Minako's gaze hardened as she turned back to her daughter's door. "I'll fetch a maid to assist Mai in readying herself." Zuko let out an unintentional sigh of relief as the woman turned and bolted down the hallway, and he cautiously approached his escort's door and knocked gently. _

"_It's me, Mai. Just me." _

"_Come in." Her tone was more exasperated than welcoming._

"_Are you… decent?" _

"_I doubt a teenage boy would have qualms either way." Zuko flushed a deep red. "Just get in here." He conceded, but only after looking around to ensure that nobody saw him entering the young woman's room... with said young woman in it. He edged open the door to find his friend adorned in suitable garments (a lovely set of silk robes dyed a deep crimson and lined with black thread, that fit her figure rather stunningly to be sure). Seated before her vanity, the girl was drawing her fingers through her hair with a concentrated frown, her eyes dead-set on the mirror before her. _

_  
"Why the wait?" Zuko strode across the room and settled his hands on her shoulders with a sweet smile. "You look beautiful." His eyes widened as she allowed her hair to flow through her hand and hang loose, revealing several strands that had been terribly singed, falling short of their natural length and clumping together in an unpleasant manner. Mai sighed, meeting Zuko's eyes through the mirror with clear disdain written in her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair with a wince. "What happened?" _

"_What do you think? Azula and I were training together and there was a little _accident_." Mai scoffed, tilting her head to observe the damage in the mirror. "I've been trying to cover it up, but all I have are these ridiculous ribbons. I'll be the laughingstock of those dreadful women of the court for years to come. Mother will murder me in cold blood." Zuko pursed his lips, for he could not deny the shallow tendencies of the nobility, both male and female. If he only had… He smiled, to the resentment of his date. "Find something amusing?" _

"_Come with me. I've got an idea." He squeezed her shoulder, ignoring her doubtful stare. "Hurry, before your mother-"_

_That was all Mai needed to hear. She clasped the traditional brooch on the fasten on her robes, gathered her elaborate fan in her fist, and allowed herself to be led by the hand across the paved street and through the palace gates. It reminded her of their younger days, the way they dashed and ducked behind the vegetation of the gardens and the marble columns of the palace to escape the eye of their elders. The very thought of these memories made her heart pound with excitement; she bit her lip with anxiety when she realized she was being led up the stairs and into the Prince's room. This was his idea? She was starting to wonder where his interests lay. _

_Zuko checked in either direction before ushering Mai into his room, and shutting the door. "Go ahead and sit down," he called, before crossing the room and drawing the shades closed. The oil wall lanterns alone illuminated the room, which was furnished simply yet with an elaborate twist. A bed against the southern wall, a bureau against the eastern wall, and a chair near the closet where his evening clothes lay folded. The room was oddly impersonal, and it made Mai shiver. What was it like, to be able to have anything you want… but never truly own a single thing? _

_She blushed when she realized the only place to seat herself was upon his bed. She sat stiffly at its edge, tilting her head as she tried to catch a glimpse of what Zuko was attempting to fetch from his closet. He emerged with a plain black box, which he held reverently to his chest as he took his seat next to Mai. "This is something of my mother's. It's been in her family for generations. It was meant to be passed onto Azula, but… she didn't care for it much." With gentle hands he withdrew an ornate hairpin from the box, a decorative adornment that took the young woman's breath away. Upon it was mounted a glass model of the yan hudie- a rare, crimson butterfly that had nearly gone extinct following the industrial reform. _

"_Be patient with me," Zuko warned, as he knelt behind Mai and gently combed his hands through her hair. "I've only seen this done. If I can twist it up into one of those spiraling buns, I can tuck the burnt locks underneath. Nobody will even notice." The girl did not so much as utter a word as Zuko gently began working her hair through his fingers. It took several attempts and exasperating sighs before the Prince managed to pin the hair into place without any bumps or loose strands. "There. If this doesn't hold throughout the entire night, you have permission to deliver a full-fledged punch straight to my face." His hand fell to her shoulder and squeezed sympathetically. He knew that Mai wouldn't usually care to maintain her attitude, let alone her hair. Then again, she didn't spend every day among the egotistical, rumor-feeding women of the court. They would surely tear her apart at the slightest shortcoming, shaming her family name and dishonoring her status. _

_Zuko took Mai by the hand and led her to the wall mirror beside the bureau, standing behind her with his chin resting on her shoulder. "See? As gorgeous as ever." Mai tilted her head and averted her eyes away from the glass with a blush._

"_Don't mock me," she warned, turning into his embrace. "I may just find all sorts of ways to embarrass you at this silly banquet." _

"_As long as I'm with you, I don't care what happens tonight." _

"I can't take this from you." Mai's hands trembled as she reached to remove the hairpin that Zuko had gently placed in her hair, as he had one year ago. Her voice cracked strangely, shudders running down her spine as his hands caught hers. It was past sunset when he had ambushed her, thinking he could just sit her down on a bench in the middle of the gardens and present her with this… this… atrocious endowment.

"Please, I want you to have this." Zuko drew her hands toward his lips and kissed each of her palms gently. "It should belong to someone who can display it, appreciate it. It should belong to someone who means as much to me as…"

"Oh, Zuko. I don't deserve it."

"Deserve?" Zuko leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "What you deserve is someone who can love you. Please, allow me this chance."

Their hearts pounded in their chests, the word 'love' sending adrenaline coursing through their veins. Would it really be so bad, Mai wondered, to kiss him now? Dishonorable, perhaps. But when in such an intimate position, during such an intimate time… How else could she express what words could not? The air turned thick as their hands intertwined, and they simultaneously tilted their heads that they might join their lips-

"Prince Zuko?! Prince Zuko, you've been requested in the throne room! Oh, where could he be…?" The voice of a frazzled servant drifted into earshot.

Zuko withdrew with an impatient sigh, his lips twisted in what Mai would describe as an 'endearing scowl'. "I'll see you tomorrow," he promised, pressing his lips against the other's cheek. "Three more days to go." And with this, he disappeared toward the sound of the voice.

Silence fell over the gardens, and Mai folded her hands in her lap with her head hung low in contemplation. She knew that she loved Zuko, a rare luxury for someone in her position. So why the tug of hesitation? Her worst fear was that she wouldn't be able to live up to the position that would accommodate their marriage. A royal Princess? Consort to the Fire Lord? How many opportunities would she have to make a fool of herself and disgrace Zuko? How many times would she fall short of expectations? She combed a frustrated hand through her hair… only to encounter the ornamental pin Zuko had clasped there. Mai stroked the glass butterfly curiously, the reality of its significance striking her. This piece had once belonged to Princess Ursa herself, someone who had occupied the very position she may soon find herself in. Suddenly, the depth of thought that Zuko had placed into the gift became all the more apparent.

Princess Ursa, beautiful and kind, had managed to balance her responsibilities without becoming a lifeless mannequin. At the same time, she had managed to almost solely raise a son such as Zuko. (Azula, tainted by the influence of her father, was an aspect to be forgiven). Zuko had given her this gift because he thought she had the capacity to fulfill that role as well. And given the chance… perhaps his faith was well-placed.


	5. Day 5

"_It looks drab." _

"_Pardon?" Mai raised an eyebrow at her companion seated across the table, who tilted his head at the piece of parchment beneath her paintbrush. They were seated in the nearly deserted royal library, a large dome under which thousands of books lined the shelves to catch dust. Zuko's brow furrowed as he set his textbook down and leaned over to examine the artwork Mai had been lazily producing for the last fifteen minutes. _

"_Your painting," he explained, his eyes following the streaks of black ink that flowed across the paper. "It looks drab. Why not add a little color?" _

"_I like it the way it is." The teenager rolled her eyes, returning to her work with a scoff. What right did he have to judge her paintings? She thought it looked relatively good for something she didn't give a damn about. _

"_But it's… well, boring." Zuko paid little mind to the other's narrowed eyes as he crossed his arms and intently observed the painting. "A flower, huh? What kind?" _

"_It's a plum blossom," she muttered, smacking his hand away as he reached for the painting. "Is it that bad?" _

"_Bad? No, no, no!" Zuko stumbled for his words, realizing how terribly close he was to offending the girl. That is, if he hadn't already done so. "The lines are graceful and well-proportioned. You have a knack for spatial mechanics. But really, a little color would do it some good. You aren't doing your creation justice."_

"_Is that so?" Mai dropped her utensils and folded her hands, raising an eyebrow at her friend. "Well then, please, enlighten me. How can I do my creation 'justice'?" _

_Zuko smiled, paying no mind to her snide tone. She had just offered him a challenge, and the only way to cement his point was to accept it. He disappeared into the back of the library only to return with his arms full of paint jars. The slight widening of her eyes suggested that the last thing she expected was for him to pursue his silly accusation. He laid out the jars carefully on the desk before tearing a piece of scrap parchment from his own collection and smoothing it out. "Alright, let's mess around with these for a bit. What color would you call a plum blossom?"_

"_Pink." _

_Zuko rolled his eyes, taking a seat beside the other with an exasperated sigh. "That's too general. There are all sorts of shades of pink. Picture the plum blossom and give the color a name." _

_Mai's eyes flickered upward in thought before meeting his gaze, a smirk crossing her lips. "Alright. I'd name it… 'plum blossom'." _

"_You're so difficult!" Zuko fought to keep the amusement out of his voice. "Alright, compare it to something we see daily, something we can picture." _

"_Okay, okay. Erm… It's almost exactly like the pink of Ty Lee's shoes." _

"_Now we're getting somewhere." He lifted both the red and white canisters and spilled a bit of each onto the scrap paper. Using a worn brush, he edged a bit of each puddle toward the center of the parchment until they met, and swirled the brush around in circles until the tone evened out. "Hmm. Needs more red." He edged a few droplets over, frowning at the end result. "Still doesn't look right." _

"_You're right. Add some blue." _

"_Blue? Why blue?" _

"_Because it's more of a… purple-pink. Just add a drop or two."_

"_Hmm. Not a bad call. It's getting better. But what about the branches? And the stamen that stem out of the flower? And-"_

"_I'm trying to impress an art teacher, not a botanist." _

_They spent a good deal of time mixing colors for all aspects of the painting, though never once did they remember to apply them to the actual masterpiece. Mai's blatant indifference toward color had been discarded, her boredom cast aside if only due to Zuko's presence. The teenage boy noticed something he thought to be profound as he watched Mai delicately tinge a shade of blue with a droplet of white paint. Zuko had been able to create the base colors well enough, but he could never quite approach perfection. Only due to Mai's insight had they been able to achieve exactly what they pictured. Perhaps his very existence, tainted with incessant voices telling him that he would never be good enough, was something analogous to a base color. Life had yet to reach his expectations… but maybe Mai was the one who could change that. _

Mai flipped through a research text at a library desk, her left hand tapping a quill against the empty parchment at her side. She really should be finishing up her essay at this point in time, but she found it rather difficult to concentrate. How _could_ she concentrate knowing that Zuko was planning to ambush her at any given moment of the day? It was all she could think about. Thus, she should have felt no surprise when a pair of hands folded around her eyes and a mischievous voice whispered in her ear, "Guess who?"

"And just how old are you?" she mused, her heart leaping as his hands descended, running down her cheeks and gently caressing her neck.

Zuko settled into the seat across from her, smiling as he observed, "I take it you don't like guessing games."

"The lack of challenge was distasteful." She met his smile with one of her own, though it was short-lived as he pushed a package wrapped in red cloth across the table and within her reach. "You're going to watch me open it? That's a tad bit unnerving."

"Nonsense. That's half the fun." As if to prove his point, he fixed his unblinking gaze upon the girl as she took it into her hands.

She made a noise of disbelief in the back of her throat before delicately unwrapping the gift. Her brow furrowed a bit as she took what appeared to be a glass prism in her hands, twirling it around curiously. "A… paperweight?"

"Not quite." Zuko reached over the table and took her hands into his, causing a bit of blood to tinge their cheeks as he assisted her in positioning the glass ornament. "This is designed to refract light into every color in the visible spectrum. Rotate it and you'll see."

Mai fiddled with the prism between her fingers, and sure enough a multicolored band appeared on the surface below as a fortunate sunbeam struck it. "It's lovely," she murmured, tracing a finger across the band of refracted light painting the table.

"No more so than yourself."

"Though your pick-up lines could use a little work."

She suppressed a smile when she heard a soft mutter: "Well, _I _thought it was clever." Mai weighed the prism thoughtfully in her hands. It wasn't practical, but it didn't have to be. How could she forget what this stood for? Following that afternoon, she had never created art without color. Life was the equivalent to an apathetic shade of grey without Zuko around; his passions and philosophies coincided well. Without lifting her gaze she asked, "My father has yet to question me as to how the courtship is proceeding. Surely you've already asked him for my hand?" A guilty silence met her question, forcing her to glance up at Zuko. "You haven't spoken to my father yet? You were supposed to do that before you even began courting me!"

"Well, I mean, I was going to… but-" Zuko swallowed nervously, tapping his fingers on the desk as his eyes looked anywhere but into hers. "You know, things came up and…"

Mai had to stifle laughter as she returned to fiddling with her present. "Zuko, you're the Prince. He's not going to say 'no'."

"He won't have to; he can save himself the breath by killing me instead. I've seen fathers do some pretty drastic things, even within the circle of nobility. I once saw a boy who sent a troubadour to the balcony of his beloved get struck on the head with a fiddle."

"And is that what worries you? Getting struck on the head with a fiddle?"

"Or perhaps something heavier. Like a cello. Or a grand piano."

"Well, you'll be relieved to know that my household is devoid of any form of instrument. We're not really a musical family."

"Of course, I'd be willing to march up to your household doorstep this very moment and declare my love for you… if you'd give me reason to believe that the courtship will end well." His eyes gleamed with hope, though he was countered with only a smirk.

"Trying to cheat, are we? Not a chance in the world. The courtship ends in two days and you'll have my answer in three. That is, if my father doesn't kill you first."

The boy visibly paled, his left hand trembling as he ran it across his neck. "Yes. Of course."

Zuko spent the next four hours secluded in his room, practicing a speech he had jotted down on a piece of crumpled parchment.


	6. Day 6

"_Don't tell me you're scared." _

"_I'm not scared!" Zuko answered a little too quickly, peering into the pitch-black cove that seemed to channel into the towering rocky precipice that stood far above them. He edged toward the mouth of the cave, daring only to lean his head forward in a meek attempt at exploration. "I just think going into a tunnel that burrows into a shore-side cliff is a bad idea. What if it collapses?" _

_Mai scoffed, ignoring his meager protests as she kicked off her shoes and carefully stepped over the sharp bay of rocks leading into the cove. "It's held up for this long, hasn't it? It probably doesn't even extend that far. Come on, I've been bored out of my wits for the past two days." _

"_And this is promising to alleviate your boredom?" Zuko crossed his arms, pretending not to notice when the teenage girl lifted her skirt slightly to step over a lethargic crab, revealing the soft curves in her pale legs. "This is Ember Island! There's plenty of things to do that don't involve exploring dangerous caverns for the sheer adrenaline rush."_

_Mai rolled her eyes, shrugging and turning her back to the other as she proceeded further into the cove. "Fine. I'll go by myself. You'd probably just slow me down anyway, Sissy." _

"_Now wait just a second!" Zuko followed the advancing girl, who seemed to pay no mind to him. "I'm not afraid, I'm just precautious. But… I suppose I can't let you go in by yourself." He pursued the other at a run until he was beside her, bringing her to a halt with an outstretched arm. "No, let me go first. If I fall into a pit of iguana-snakes or something, you'll know which way to run." He lifted his palm and produced a small flame, lighting the dark tunnel that seemed to stretch on indefinitely. _

"_Well, aren't you the hero?" Mai mused, nevertheless following the other as he edged his way through the passage. He nearly walked sideways, as though he expected the rocky surface to give out beneath his feet. Zuko sighed with relief as he saw the tunnel begin to narrow, hoping that it meant the path would end soon. Not that he was scared, or course. He just had much better things to do on his vacation than explore damp, depressing caves. "Check out the rocks." Mai gestured to the sidewall surface, and Zuko paused to lean forward and further illuminate it. "The texture is different from the rocks making up the cliff." _

"_You're right. They're more porous, like the volcanic rocks you can find at the edges of the palace city. The volcano must have been buried beneath the cliff over the past few million years. Not bad for a pile of old rocks, huh?" _

"_Hm." Mai shrugged, glaring into the depths of the cave with mild disappointment. "I'm not impressed. We can find volcanic rocks anywhere in the Fire Nation." _

"_What were you expecting? Buried treasure?" Zuko teased, running a hand over the cavern wall._

"_Hm. I hadn't thought of that. Let's go deeper and see what we find." Mai's eyes reflected a level of enthusiasm that was so rare for the young woman, causing Zuko to sigh and begrudgingly consent._

"_If you insist." The two continued down the path, ducking as the ceiling of the cave gradually descended. Zuko frowned as they reached the end of the cavern, amplifying the flame in his palm as they came to what seemed to be a drop in the cove's base. "Look, it runs downward now." Zuko nudged a rock into the opening, hearing a soft echo only a second later._

"_It's not even deep. Let's check it out." Mai nudged Zuko forward, who cautiously examined the drop. Perhaps his curiosity was getting the better of him, but he really wanted to see what was down there. And if his valiance impressed Mai, it would be a win-win situation._

"_Okay, I'll go first. The ground might not be stable… Can you pull me back up if it gives out?" _

_  
"Sure." She clasped a hand in his, any hints of a blush crossing their faces gone unnoticed in the faint light. Zuko extinguished the flame he fostered in his other hand, leaving them in almost complete darkness. He carefully kneeled down and felt around the floor until his fingers met the edge of the opening. _

"_Alright, I'm going down now." Zuko warily lowered himself down until he touched the ground, grasping Mai's hand firmly. He tapped the rocks below his feet. "It seems sturdy. Just give me a second…" He snapped his fingers and ignited a large flame to light up their surroundings, a gasp escaping his lips. "Mai, you've got to see this." _

"_What is it?" When the other didn't answer, she used his steady hand as leverage to lower herself in after him. Her breath was stolen away from her at the sight. The niche they found themselves in expanded to what seemed to be an enclosed bay, a still pool of water stretching from a few feet in front of them to a quarter of a mile southward until the walls closed in. Their cautious footsteps echoed against the high-domed ceiling as they approached the small body of water. Zuko knelt down and scooped a handful of water into his free palm, bringing it upward and inhaling deeply. _

"_It's saltwater," he affirmed, allowing the water to slide through his fingers. "There must be some sort of opening down there that allows the ocean to seep in." _

"_This cavern isn't visible from above ground," Mai pondered as she lowered herself beside him. "We must be beneath the ocean." She traced a curious finger across the slimy rocks that lined the edge of the pool, a smile tingeing her lips. "It's not buried treasure, but it's still pretty cool." _

"_Who knows? Maybe pirates use this cavern to stash their treasure temporarily. Seems like the perfect spot to do it." Zuko chuckled, picking up a smooth stone and gently tossing it into the water, causing a dazzling ripple to course across the formerly frozen waters. "Not a bad secret hideout, if you ask me." _

"_Yeah, let's keep this place in mind if we ever need to get away from your sister!" Their laughter was cut short as Zuko overturned another stone to reveal a small deposit of what seemed to be purple-tinted crystals sticking out of a spherical rock. He frowned, picking up the slab into his palm and turning it over a few times. "Looks like some sort of gem," Mai observed, as Zuko brought the shimmering entity closer to the flames. "Guess that's the closest thing to buried treasure there is down here." _

"_Do they make this sort of stone into jewelry, do you think?" _

"_I've never seen any like it." _

"_It's probably worthless then." Nevertheless, Zuko pocketed the gem earning a raised eyebrow from the other. _

"_If it's worthless, why keep it?" _

_He shrugged. "I still think it's beautiful."_

_Mai shook her head, hiding the smile that traced its way across her lips._

"Hi, Zuko."

The teenage boy nearly leapt out of his skin at the sound of another's voice, jolting up and hitting his head on the window ledge that he had been crouching beneath. Scowling, he looked up to face the intruder. "Ty Lee! What are you doing out here?" He rubbed his head with a wince, shooting the other an accusing glare.

The girl grinned at him, dropping down to her knees to face the other. "I think the question is, what are _you _doing here? This is the window to Mai's bedroom. If you're peeking at her while she's undressing, I'll have to tell her."

"Of course not!" Zuko flushed a deep crimson as he reached into his pocket and produced a small black box as evidence. "I'm waiting until she comes home so I can give her this. I happen to like the window approach best. The front door is out of the question; you know how her mother can get, especially around potential suitors."

"Oh, how romantic!" the girl squealed, clapping her hands together with excitement. "Truth be told, Mai's been telling me about the courtship. It was really unlike her, the way she handled your gifts and treated them so reverently. Mai's not one for material possessions, but the things you gave her- the hairpin and the knife set, for instance- she treasures them so much. You've done a great job of courting her."

"It was… sort of your advice that made everything click," Zuko admitted, the blush crossing his cheeks deepening. "It's so easy to love Mai, but expressing it in the right way can be really difficult."

Ty Lee giggled, ruffling his hair playfully. "There's no 'right' way to express love, silly! Just do your best. You know as well as I do that none of this will influence Mai's decision. She loves you! Not like those unlucky pairs who really define their relationship by what the courtship determines."

Her words warmed his heart, though this hope was based on the presumption that Mai really did… _love _him. The words sounded strange in his head. "We are lucky, aren't we?" He winced as the sound of a door being opened, and Ty Lee winked at him before scurrying back toward the streets. Zuko took a deep breath and peeked over the ledge to ensure that it was Mai who had indeed walked through the door. "You left your window open for me today," he observed, causing the other to turn around with only mild surprise.

"Who said I left it open for you? Maybe I forgot to shut it this morning."

"You'd never open your window of your own accord. You hate sunlight." Zuko smiled a rather charming smile, to which Mai scoffed.

"Just get in here before my mother sees you."

Zuko climbed onto the ledge and through the window, bowing in a gentlemanly manner before making his way over to the other. "Your mother? I'd think she'd be delighted to see me hovering beneath your window with the intent of courting you. Speaking of which…" He produced the small black box from behind his back and held it out for the other, who tried to mask a smile.

"You spoil me," she mused, taking it from him with curious eyes.

"I'd spoil you even if tradition didn't demand it of me," Zuko assured her, a promise he could make effortlessly. He was a prince, after all, and the things he could demand were almost limitless. But the only thing he really wanted…

Mai flipped open the lid, her brow slightly furrowing at the sight of the gift. It was a silver chain upon which an oval pendant laid, conducted from a mixture of colors that appeared as though an artist had concocted three shades of purple, but hadn't quite mixed them all the way. It was beautiful and certainly unique, but Mai was having trouble working out the significance of the gift. Perhaps it was simply a trinket he'd purchased in town? The thought made her heart sink, though she cursed herself for the selfish and dependant reaction.

Sensing her confusion, Zuko took the pendant into his own hands and stepped behind her. He began to speak as he fiddled with the clasp and laid the necklace to rest against her chest. "Remember last summer's trip to Ember Island, when we discovered that underground cavern? I thought the stones I found there were completely useless, but it turns out they were filled with amethyst- one of the rarest gems that can be found on Fire Nation soil. I had them checked out by a specialist and fashioned into this pendant. We'd never have found it if you hadn't insisted we investigate."

"Naturally. However, I wouldn't have gotten very far without you lighting the way. And here I thought you were just running out of creative ideas."

Zuko couldn't explain what he felt in his chest as he hooked the chain into place. It was as though she knew. She knew how he felt, even when he was poor with his words. It was satisfying, being able to share something that need not be verbalized. This young woman, who was always pushing him farther, always making him a better person. Always… completing him. The girl's eyes fluttered shut as the clasp was fastened and the other's arms wrapped around her waist. Zuko gently pulled her back into his embrace, so that her back was flush against his chest and their hips brushed. His hands clasped just below her breasts, and his chin rested on her shoulder so that she could feel every warm breath gently graze the side of her throat. The rare intimacy singed at Mai's senses, and every brush of their flesh felt like fire against her skin. "Mai… I love you."

Not seeming to expect an answer, Zuko darted away from her and toward the window. Their eyes met for a moment before he disappeared over the ledge, his expression unreadable yet akin to solemnity.


	7. Day 7

_This barrier…_

_It's only an illusion._

_They say it will make us stronger. _

_But it will break me faster than I can solve it._

_A puzzle, missing a piece that can never be recovered._

_Is it easy for the others, or do they even care?_

_If only your hand wasn't so distant. _

_If only I was as strong. _

_If only… _

Zuko hated mind games. He hated them above all things. And as he lay in bed on the sixth night, tossing and turning, he decided that the entirety of the courtship ritual seemed like some sort of mind game. Women sat delicately, hiding their faces behind silken fans as men fell to their knees and offered them gift after gift, the only value of which was printed on the price tag. Then, after seven days of nerve-wracking tension, women could very well refuse their companionship and keep the damn presents anyway. Zuko had always thought that human mating rituals were completely different from that of other organisms, but after observing the mannerisms of Fire Nation nobles, he decided that there were not too many differences after all. Men sought not for a companion, but a showcase. A mate to reproduce with, only to cast her away when her purpose was served. Women were teases, flaunting their beauty in hopes of revealing the best offer of the men. They could easily tarnish a man's honor, deeming him unworthy. And if he wasn't good enough for _her_, why should any other lady settle for him? It was a game, a cruel game.

But hadn't things been different with Mai? He would have liked to think so. Zuko knew he had an obligation to marry and procreate, but those were hardly his reasons for pursuing Mai. He chose her because of everything they had shared thus far; she was, if Zuko had to stick a label on it, his best friend. Put crudely, there was no one he'd rather live with for the rest of his life than her. Even so, there was more to it than that. The only time he had ever heard the word 'love' describing the relationship between a wife and her husband was in fairytales. _Never_ had he heard it used between two married, flesh-and-blood people. He had used the word himself hours ago, and he couldn't stop thinking about it ever since. He feared more than anything that he had misused the word. Perhaps nobles were bred with hearts of stone, perhaps they didn't know how to love. Worst of all, even if he could love, perhaps Mai didn't feel the same way. His chest tightened at the very thought. He had taken a chance, courting his closest friend. Now it was up to her to determine whether or not they were fit to spend their lives with each other.

Zuko certainly thought they were…

Mai hated uncertainty. She hated it above all things. As she sat at her window ledge on the sixth night, staring through the trees as though they were transparent, she wished she knew someone who could tell her what love felt like. Romantic love, that is. She couldn't ask her parents; they had been affianced years before they even met. She couldn't ask any of the older women; each one had chosen a husband based on his career and financial standing. She had always been certain that she loved Zuko, and every experience the young man had revived through the courtship seemed to affirm so many of the things she loved _about _him. And yet, she was young. She had little experience with companionship, little experience with relationships at all. All she wanted was for someone to help her establish this, someone who could relate to these feelings. What if she had been wrong the entire time? What if she had mistaken friendly affection for love? _Then again, friends don't make your heart quicken. Friends don't make you want to reach the ideal. Friends don't make you feel like… like… this. _

Frustrated by her inability to draw forth her vocabulary and elaborate upon this feeling, she shut her window and returned to bed with her stomach turning in knots. She shouldn't be nervous. She had no reason to be nervous. They would figure things out. They always did when they worked together. And yet, this was bigger than anything they had ever faced before. Bigger than cooking a pie, exploring a cave, or painting a picture. _Or maybe, _Mai pondered as she touched a hand to the necklace draped across her neck, _it's not. _

The next day, Mai went about her proceedings as though she wasn't about to be proposed to. It was difficult to focus, however, for her eyes and ears instantly tuned out anything that didn't resemble Zuko in the slightest. Her eyes glazed over her surroundings, reaching but never grasping. Hours went past as she tended to her studies, practiced with her weaponry, and met up with Azula and Ty Lee. Hours went past without a single sign of Zuko. A wild thought or two crossed her mind as she sat across from Azula on the library floor mats, a game of Pai Sho spread out on the table before them.

Perhaps Zuko had lost his nerve.

Perhaps Zuko was no longer interested.

Perhaps her father had murdered Zuko.

Though, based on all prior evidence, such theories were utterly ridiculous, she couldn't help but ponder the possibilities. She had expected to wake up finding Zuko waiting outside of her doorstep with eager eyes. It was just so-

"Hm. You're playing almost as poorly as Ty Lee today," Azula mused, shifting a tile forward and cornering her last line of defense.

"Well, no one can expect to beat you," Ty Lee chirped from the sidelines, twirling a finger in her hair thoughtfully. "You're the greatest strategist in the entire Fire Nation!"

"Well, that's true. Even so…" Azula's fingers moved swiftly as she reset the game in hopes that Mai would regain her concentration and prove to present a more appealing challenge. "I'm merely pondering Mai's lack of focus. It's rather unusual." Mai ignored her taunting tone, which proved that Azula knew very well the reasoning behind her absentmindedness. "Tell me, Mai, isn't today the seventh day of the courtship between yourself and Zuko?"

Mai sighed, softening her eyes and examining the fingernails of her left hand. "Yes, I suppose so." Feinting apathy wasn't as easily as it normally was, and she could almost _feel_ her eyes betray her.

_Click, clack! _Azula placed the tiles swiftly, one by one to the rhythm of her voice.

"You've known my brother for quite some time, Mai."

_Click, clack! _

"It shouldn't come as a surprise to you that Zuko... is stupid."

_Click, clack! _Azula's lips pursed in an unreadable expression.

"He lets himself feel his emotions too strongly. He submits to them, acts on them, devotes himself to whatever his _heart _tells him to do."

_Click, clack! _

"It's a righteous weakness, but a weakness all the same. After all, things can be taken away from the heart regardless of the depth of an attachment."

_Click, clack! _Her eyes met Mai's, her fingers never faltering.

"And under such circumstances, I don't think he would ever be the same."

_Clack. _

A short pause endured in which Mai's world went completely silent, her eyes meeting those of the golden-eyed princess. The young woman was shocked. Azula was warning her, letting her know that she could make or break Zuko's heart. Whether it be out of Zuko's interest or not, it was nonetheless an unexpected gesture that was almost… sweet. She nodded once, knowing that Azula would murder her if she made a scene of it. "I see."

Mai won the next game.

It was far past dawn, the night sky saturated with blue-black hues. Mai sat on her window ledge, her heart pounding in her chest. Where was he? If he was doing this on purpose, she would deliver a punch in the gut that he wouldn't soon forget. She sighed, crossing her arms and stepping away from the ledge. Fine. He wanted to keep her waiting? Then he could just-

Her hand, clutching the glass window in preparation to shut it, was grasped by a warm hand. Despite the familiar touch, she was forced to stifle a sharp gasp. Zuko climbed up over the ledge and stood beside her, his features shadowed in the dark. "You're freezing," came a low whisper, as he encircled her in his arms and pressed her against his chest. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Mai's first instinct was to deny that she was waiting for him, but her breath caught in her throat when he laid his forehead to rest on her shoulder. "I hadn't planned a seventh gift, you know. I wanted it to be something special, something that could stay with you forever. The more I thought about it, the less worthy my ideas became. The one thing that I want to give you most, is something you already have."

"And what's that?" Mai tensed as he lifted his head, and she could feel his eyes meet hers even in the thick darkness.

His hands wrapped around hers with the whisper, "Myself." Silence ensued, and she was sure her heart stopped for a moment. "I love you, Mai. Because you are who you are, because I've met you, I can no longer look at another woman the same way I look at you. I dedicate my being to you, now and forever. Should you reject me on the eighth day, I will accept your decision. But my heart will never allow me to marry another. I choose you, Mai. And if I cannot have your love in return, I will never share my life or bed with another. This is my promise to you." The shadow shifted, leaning forward until Mai could feel a pair of lips touching her cheek and trailed down so that they were a millimeter away from her own. "May I?" She closed the distance between them in response.

After a stunned silence, the two of them settled into the chaste kiss. It was forbidden by Fire Nation custom to lay one's lips upon one whom you have yet to marry. But that was Zuko and Mai; never wanting to do anything the way other people told them to. Zuko's hands flexed and loosened around hers, mimicking the way his mind jumped between a state of super-sensory focus and one of hazy, disbelieving bliss. Their chests pressed together for a moment, and their hearts clapped against their ribcages as though to leap forward and escape into the chest of their significant other. Mai finally pulled away, everything falling into place. This was it. This was love. And damn, was she lucky.

"What do you think?"

Mai almost wanted to laugh at how nervous the boy sounded. "What do I think? I think that was the cheesiest speech I've ever heard in my life. Really, it made me want to throw up."

Zuko's shoulders shook with laughter, one of his hands reaching up to stroke her hair. "Throw up, huh? Are you just making up an excuse so you don't have to kiss me again?"

"If anything, it should teach you to shut up and kiss me instead."

And Mai was certain that there would be plenty of kisses to come.


	8. Day 8

"Waiting for me?"

A dose of adrenaline rushed through Mai, her golden eyes focusing to see the outline of a young man's silhouette directly beneath her windowsill. "I'm waiting for my knight in shining armor," she mused, pulling her robe tighter around her form. "He's late, however. You wouldn't happen to have seen him, would you?"

"Dark hair? Golden eyes? Devilishly handsome?"

"You've met him?"

"I have."

"Then I suppose you could give him a message for me?"

The figure bowed, his tone one of amusement. "Anything to please my Lady."

"Please tell him that I would be delighted to offer him my hand in marriage. I think it's rather urgent that he receive the news right away.

A breathless pause. "I'm sure he will be most thrilled." The young man lifted himself up and pressed his lips against hers for only a moment. Pulling away, he whispered, "Most thrilled indeed."


End file.
